Yes, there is a Santa Ronnie
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Quite simplely, Ronnie gets told that there is no Santa by an older girl at school and his twin sister didn't help matters much. As a result, he begins to have problems that his family must solve before it is too late.


**Yes, there is a Santa Ronnie**

**AN:** This is based on my "KP Grown Up in Christmas Miracle" story. So if you have any questions about Cindy, Mindy and Jesse's meeting with Santa, please refer to that story.

(Stoppable Home)

Things had always chaotic for twin of Connie. Ronnie had been tied up or trapped in some way more than he would care to admit and he had a feeling the years. He had endured much in his attempts to make sure his sister did not get into trouble. After all, isn't that what a big brother was supposed to do?

Ronnie knew one thing was for certain and that was Christmas was the absolutely best time of the year! Just about everything about Christmas ruled!

As every year the very best things in life came out just for Christmas! There was the Christmas music, the caroling door to door, making Frosty the Snowman after the first snow day with the family, the eggnog, and all the other Possible and Stoppable traditions that just made it the most fun time of the year!

Ronnie would sometimes get so excited about it that he would have a hard time sleeping but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone in the house who had any trouble sleeping whatsoever. His twin sister (though he sometimes didn't really see how they were twins as they were nothing alike in personality) had no problems sleeping on the most exciting days leading up towards Christmas Eve.

Ronnie just couldn't help but lay in his bed, staring at the glowing stars that he had put up one time when they were studying the stars in class. He had put the whole thing up there with Wade's help and he knew that for the limited space of the ceiling, it was kinda accurate.

He just couldn't wait until Christmas morning! It was already the day before Christmas and yet as excited as he was about Christmas… there was one thing that still tweaked him and as usual it _had_ to be because of his sister's fault.

Ronnie turns his head to look at her and thinks, "I am sure she said it to tweak me. She couldn't have been telling the truth."

_**(Flashback)**_

Connie and Ronnie were at school in the playground just having fun and talking about the stuff they were going to do for Christmas Eve.

When one of the older girls in a class above them says, "You two sound like you actually _believe_ in Christmas!"

Connie and Ronnie, despite being twins didn't exactly share many 'twin' moments but what followed next was one of them. For they both stared at the girl, turned their heads to look at each other, blink at the exact same time and way before turning their attention back to the older girl with unkempt brown hair.

Ronnie says, "Well _duh!_ It is the absolutely best time of the year for us! All the fun family stuff we get to do from caroling, hearing Grandma tell about how a Possible saved Christmas during some war, the whole family getting together, doing the family skit, and then when Santa Claus comes to visit there are the best and coolest presents under the tree!"

The older girl shakes her head and says, "Boy, I feel sorry for you kids. You still believe that Santa Claus is real!"

Ronnie does a double blink and is about to say something when suddenly Connie says, "Well of course I know that he isn't real. What do you think I am? Still a little baby? But the rest of the stuff is still really fun to do."

The older girl smirks and hmms as she takes in Connie's words and then turns to Ronnie as she says, "So I guess you're still a (teasing tone) _little baby_ because you still believe in Santa Claus!"

Ronnie feels his hands balling into little fists as he gets angry and says, "He is TOO real! My mommy told me and she _**never**_ lies to me! Even my older sisters told me that he is real!"

The older girl shakes her head sadly side to side as she tsk's at him and says, "Face it, they all lied to you so you'll never have to find out that it is really your parents who are stuffing the Christmas tree with all your presents."

Ronnie could feel a power building inside of him, one that he usually did not touch unless there was any other way to avoid it. By force of will he pushes it back down and says, "You are the one lying! You just want to spoil Christmas! You are a big, fat, ugly, and stupid-faced meanie!"

Ronnie hears Connie gasp in shock, as that was the most he had ever said to anyone in anger but by golly! He was fighting mad because Christmas was his most favorite thing ever and here was a girl telling him it was all a lie!

The older girl did not appreciate being insulted and shouts, "You take that back you little brat!"

Ronnie takes a deep breath, looked her squarely in the eyes and says, "First you take back what you said about Santa!"

The older girl shouts, "Loser!" and pushes him down onto his back but even she had not expected Ronnie to roll and spring back to his feet before pushing her back down.

As Ronnie looked down at the older girl, who still had an angry face on her. That was at least until she seemed to do an evil smile for a second and start crying as loud as she could!

That was when Ronnie saw Connie disappear and he quickly learned why as a teacher came up and said in a loud voice, "What's going on here!?"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Ronnie sighs in his bed as he remembers that the girl accused him of pushing her down and hurting her when she told him the truth about Santa. It had been no fun to be dragged off and have his parents called about the fight. The rules in the school were that all fights had to be reported to the parents.

He remembers that he cringed when he could overhear the teacher being asked to repeat the name and to be certain that it was not Connie who was the one in trouble (as was the usual case with the two of them.) His parents had appeared so fast that day that he was certain he was going to be grounded forever.

Even though his parents assured her that he was a good boy and that it would never happen again. It was because of the girl and at her parent's insistence that he be punished plus the zero tolerance policy that he got suspended for a little while.

He had tried to claim innocence and that the girl had pushed him down first to the teacher but she had trouble believing it because he seemed unhurt and she was hurt and the one on the ground.

So in the end, he was suspended and she walked away with her revenge and it sucked even more because he was certain it hurt him in both the eyes of his parents and Santa so close to Christmas.

Ronnie avoided Connie for a while after that, as he was still upset at her for not defending Santa and for leaving him hanging with the teacher since she'd been there to see everything. At least his mother seemed to believe him because of how dirty he was.

He finally falls asleep and wakes up to Christmas Eve with less energy than he usually had because he'd had a nightmare about finding no presents at all under the tree for him. All he found was just an unending river of coal flowing from the Christmas tree for being bad.

Ronnie floats through Christmas Eve in a haze and given how he normally was on such a day. Such a thing was very noticed by his parents and siblings.

Kim says to Connie since Ronnie had barely seemed to be paying attention, "Do you know what's going on with your brother?"

Connie just stares at her older brother and then slumps her shoulders as she says, "Yes mommy… I think Ronnie is still bugged from when that girl told him Santa wasn't real."

Kim stares down at the little girl and says, "The one incident that you said you weren't anywhere near?"

Connie squirms and says, "Well… I had sorta, kinda been there and I suppose he heard me kinda… uh… agreeing with her."

Kim gasps and says, "You didn't!"

Connie nods and says, "Yeah… but I didn't mean it. I only said it so that she'd go away."

Ron walks up and says, "Hey honey, did you find out why Ronnie's acting so weird?"

Kim says, "Connie thinks Ronnie might still be upset about when that girl told him Santa isn't real."

Ron says, "Pshaw! Ronnie knows that we wouldn't lie to him. Santa's real."

Connie looks up at her parents with innocent eyes and says, "But we have never seen him before!"

Ron says, "That all? That's because you kids are asleep when he arrives."

Connie says, "So… have you seen him?"

Ron starts to smile and says, "You mean we haven't told you that story yet?"

Kim says, "Not now Ron! Our little boy is losing his faith in Santa and quite possibly his faith in what we tell him as the truth!"

Ron stamps his hand and says, "I won't allow that! We have got to do something KP!"

Kim smiles at the old use of her nickname for a moment before she focuses and says, "I know, but what?"

Connie says, "What about letting us stay up and meet Santa for real?"

Kim says, "I suppose we could do that, it would only be for one night. What do you think Ron?"

Ron hmms in thought before he says, "We'll have some pretty sleepy kids come Christmas morning but it would give us a chance to sleep in."

Kim shakes her head and says, "So not going to happen. Remember Cindy and Mindy are still big fans of Christmas."

Ron puts his hand to his head and says, "Riiiiight, I forgot they met Santa too."

Connie's eyes grow wide as this was new to her and she says, "You mean… they met Santa too? He's not like a ghost like Jesus is?"

Ron chuckles and says, "I think you've got the wrong idea what we meant when we said Santa is like the 'spirit' of Christmas."

Kim turns and says, "Come on Ron, I have an idea but we've got to hurry. We don't have much time." She runs off with Ron, leaving little Connie just staring after them and it isn't until they disappear from sight that she says, "They met Santa…? AND NO ONE TOLD ME?"

_**(Later)**_

Ronnie was in the living room with his Grandparents and was awfully bored just waiting for everything to start.

Meanwhile Connie kept muttering to herself and paying unusual attention to the fireplace.

Mrs. Possible could tell something was bothering both Ronnie and Connie from the strange way they were acting even if her husband didn't seem to notice with his nose buried in the Middleton Newspaper.

She decides to approach Ronnie first and says, "Ronnie, is something the matter?"

Ronnie looks up at his grandmother and says, "Yeah… An older girl at school said that Santa doesn't exist." He pauses as he sees her surprise and says, "You wouldn't lie to me would you? Does Santa really exist? Does Jesus? What about God?"

Mrs. Possible could see that the poor boy had been shaken to the core in all his beliefs and mentally swears at whatever child could do that to her own grandchildren. Still, she knew it was not the time for seeking out the child and having a few words with the girl.

She says, "No I wouldn't lie to you and yes, they all exist."

Ronnie says, "How can you tell? Have you ever met them? Did you ever meet Jesus?"

Mrs. Possible hears her husband snickering behind his paper and glares at it before it stops and then says to Ronnie, "I know that I may seem old but I assure you, I am not that old. Jesus lived a long, long time ago. Long before me and while I have not met him. I know he is real."

Ronnie says, "What about Santa? Is he real?"

Mrs. Possible hears the paper shake as her husband's way of saying "Careful now…" in a silent way and says, "Yes, there is a Santa Ronnie."

Ronnie says, "Have you ever met him?"

Just then Connie walks up and says, "Did you meet him too? Just like mommy and daddy and our older sisters?"

Ronnie's eyes grow wide as saucers at this bit of news and says, "What?? For reals? Wait! I thought you didn't believe in Santa! Is this a trick?"

Mr. Possible folds his paper in half to look over it and raises an eyebrow as he says, "What's this now? Cindy and Mindy have both met Santa?"

Before anything else can be said, the doorbell rings and Mrs. Possible excuses herself as she thinks, "Saved by the bell…" As she walks to the door she thinks, "I know Kim said she saved Christmas one year by saving Santa but I don't remember her mentioning the others seeing Santa. I will have to talk to her about this sometime."

She opens the door and Jesse is standing there with a happy smile and a red bag full of what she guessed were presents. It was so like Jesse to come with presents when he had been told time and time again that he didn't have to. Just his presence alone would have been enough.

Jesse smiles and says, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Possible! May I come in?"

Mrs. Possible smiles back and says, "Of course you may. You're welcome anytime and Merry Christmas to you too."

Jesse walks in with the big, red bag slung over his shoulder and heads over to the Christmas tree where he puts the bag down on the ground.

Connie runs up to Jesse and says suddenly, "Have you met Santa? I heard Cindy and Mindy met him!"

Jesse opens up the bag and starts to pull presents out as he casually says, "Huh? Yeah they met him. I was there when we met him."

Ronnie could not believe his ears! Jesse was the **last** person he'd ever expect to lie about Christmas. Especially since Jesse seemed to be barely paying attention to the question, making him doubt that Jesse was purposely even trying to lie.

Connie says loudly, "Nuh-uh! No way! When did you meet him? How?"

Jesse puts the last of the presents under the tree and says in a bit of a surprise, "You haven't heard the story before?"

Connie and Ronnie both shout, "NO!"

Jesse balls up the bag into a small one and says, "I guess I thought your sisters would have mentioned it by now. Speaking of which, are they here?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "Not yet. I think they're doing something at the last minute with their parents."

Jesse turns back to Connie and Ronnie, both of whom were really up close and eager for the story.

Jesse says, "Well we were all just about your age and I was staying over to spend Christmas with Cindy and Mindy. I think my parents were upstairs sleeping." He thinks about it as he rubs his chin and then says, "Anyway, We were all on the couch and even though we had all been assured that Santa would come. We had to see for ourselves so we tried to stay up to watch him arrive."

Jesse says, "I think it was Mindy who had woken up first at the first sign of something happening with the chimney. I'll tell you this. It was the most amazing sight I'd ever seen."

Jesse then notices that he had the attention of both Mr. and Mrs. Possible as well as the kids who were hanging on his every word so he decides to kick things up a notch. He then starts to reenact the very scene by heading over to the fireplace, which was out and picks up some ashes as he then says, "Ashes were lightly falling down as if something was beginning to enter the chimney." He tosses some ashes up into the fireplace so that it would fall down just like it did all those years ago.

Jesse couldn't but help start to feel like a little kid as he tells his tale and says with more energy in his voice, "Then came the sound of boot scuffling and I could have sword that I heard the light jingle of bells." He reaches up and grabs some bells that lined the fireplace and lightly shakes it.

Jesse quickly dashes across the room and grabs some boots by the door and returns back to the fireplace, missing that there was some ashes still falling. He says quickly, "And then it seemed that all too soon, a pair of black boots landed" He places the boots quickly onto the ashes and says, "Don't ask me how for I never blinked but like magic Santa appeared in the living room, all clean as a whistle with his red and white suit shining as if it were brand new!

Jesse completely misses the fact that a pair black boots had **just** arrived at the fireplace as he continues to say, "He then says, "HO! HO! HO! What do we have here? Three little children waiting up for me?"

Even Jesse was totally surprised at what happened next as Santa comes out of the Chimney and says, "Ho! Ho! Ho! I see I made quite an impression on you Jesse Lipsky!"

Jesse's eyes were huge as he was stunned speechless.

Mrs. Possible just gasps and whispers, "Oh my!" as if she was afraid that her normal voice would break the spell of actually seeing Santa before her! She had a vague memory of having seen Santa as a little girl but… she wasn't sure.

Mr. Possible just says, "Well I'll be…" as he just stares at the magical Santa before him.

Santa just smiles at everyone as he looks around and says, "Now where is that little boy who was starting to doubt I was real?"

Connie couldn't believe it! Right before her very eyes was the honest-to-goodness Santa and it was JUST like how Jesse had said it happened too! She trembles and says, "A-a-are you for real? Not a hologram?"

Santa chuckles in a soft "ho-ho-ho" kind of way and walks over to her, patting her on the head and mussing up her hair as he says, "I am no illusion Connie and I have been watching you…"

Connie's eyes go wide with fear and she starts to say, "About that… I mean…uh… ah… um…" She starts to sniff as she can't handle all the emotions and the thought that she might get nothing for Christmas from him.

Santa pats her head and says, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Don't worry little girl, you are still getting a present." He misses the look of surprise on her face as he turns to her twin brother who for all intents and purposes had stopped blinking and one had to wonder if he was even breathing.

Santa walks over to him and knees in front of him, waving a gloved hand over him before he says, "Breathe Ronnie!"

Ronnie suddenly gasps and starts breathing and blinking again. He looks at Santa and says, "You're real! Just like my mommy and daddy said!" He suddenly bolts forward and gives Santa a big hug!

Santa is surprised at first and then pats him on the back of his head and says, "You have some pretty special parents Ronnie. They were so worried about you that they sought me out so I could come and pay you an early visit."

Ronnie's jaw drops and he says, "Th-they did?"

Suddenly from the front door, which no one had noticed opened comes Kim's voice as she says, "Of course we went and got Santa for you Ronnie. Did you really think that I would let my little Ronnie have his faith in Santa, Christmas, or us be wrecked by the mean words of someone?"

Santa chuckles as he says, "Ho! Ho! Ho! And how could I deny a favor to the one person who tops my Nice List every year?"

Ronnie looks at his mother and says, "Really?"

Kim just smiles a little and says, "Anything is possible right?"

Just then Cindy and Mindy step around their parents and Mindy says, "We are up pretty high on the Nice List too aren't we Santa?"

Santa laughs, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Of course! The whole family is! Though some could use some more work than others." He looks over at Connie and then Mindy with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jesse says, "I am amazed to see you again Santa."

Santa turns, with Ronnie still hanging onto him in the hug and says, "Ho! Ho! Ho! My favorite Lipsky! You've been a very good boy this year and yet you asked for nothing. Isn't there anything Santa can bring you?"

Jesse just smiles and says, "What can I say? I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, what more could I ask for?" He looks over at Cindy who just blushes a little.

Santa smiles at Jesse and says, "As you wish, but if there is ever anything I can do for you. You need but to ask."

Jesse looks at Connie and Ronnie says, "Well there is a gift that I think you could help me give…"

Santa tries to stand up and sees Ronnie still hanging on so he gently says to Ronnie, "You can let go now…"

After a bit of silence he looks at Jesse who walks over and whispers something to Ronnie that causes him to let go instantly.

Santa stands up and says, "Thank you Jesse, now what is it that I can help you do?"

Jesse leans over and whispers something, pausing and then whispers again to Santa.

Santa grins and says, "If their parents will agree, I'd be happy to do that Jesse!"

Ronnie says, "What? Do what?"

Santa laughs, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" and puts his hands on his stomach which shook like a bowl of jelly each time he laughed. He says, "Why to take you all for a sleigh ride through the sky of course!"

Kim couldn't help but smile big and says, "I think that would be just fine and says to Ron, "What do you think honey?"

Ron claps his hands together, rubbing as he says, "I think I could get behind that. Let's go sledding!"

Mr. Possible says, "This sounds it will be a lot of fun! I'm going to go get my camera!" He runs off while Mrs. Possible goes out the front door with Kim, Ron, Mindy and Cindy.

Santa leans and softly says, "And don't worry… I'll be happy to deliver the second half of your request when you two are ready."

Jesse smiles and says, "Thanks Santa, I appreciate it."

Santa chuckles in a soft way and says, "It isn't every day I get asked to help with proposals. This should be fun!"

Santa and Jesse then turn and walk out the door, leaving Mr. Possible who had just been returning with the camera wondering about what had just happened.

Mr. Possible didn't have a clue about what the possible proposal could be and finally figures that it was none of his business seeing as it was a request to Santa.

Walking outside, he is amazed as Santa calls down the reindeer who fly the sled down to the front yard that was covered in snow and watching it land so lightly that it almost seemed as if they weren't touching the ground.

Mr. Possible takes a few pictures of the flight down to the ground and takes a couple dozen pictures of everyone posing with Santa, the sleigh and the reindeer before calling it quits.

Everyone climbs on board and Mrs. Possible softly says to Ronnie, "I hope you got the answer to your question." She can't help but smile as he nods big time.

Jesse says, "What question is that?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Ronnie, is there a Santa Claus?"

Ronnie just nods big time and says, "Yeah! There is a Santa Claus! And we're all going for a ride in his sleigh!"

Kim wraps her arms around Ronnie as the reindeer start to hoof it to lift the sled up into the sky and says, "Merry Christmas sweetie."

Ronnie smiles and hugs his mother back as he says, "Thank you mommy! Merry Christmas!"

Mr. Possible says, "I feel like we should be saying something as begin our flight…"

Jesse grins and says, "How about…?" Everyone suddenly has the exact same thought and as one, they all shout, "Merry Christmas and to all… a good night!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas story. I wonder if all were able to understand Ronnie's reaction to someone telling him Santa didn't exist. Did you all like the reactions to seeing Santa? Would any of you have liked a sleigh ride with Santa?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, questions and more are always welcome.


End file.
